emilie_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
WillowTech House
WillowTech House (WTH) was an online boutique run by Emilie Autumn and Queen fLee (Lee Ann Helmer) in the early 2000s, which sold cothing, bath and body care items, accessories, perfumes, books, and CDs. They were a sister-site with Autumn's Traitor Records, often featuring package deals that came with the album Enchant. WTH's tagline was "Indie Couture for the Lady Iconoclast." General Information WillowTech House had three subdivisions: WillowTech House: Hardcore, WillowTech House Publishing, and Alter, a Shrine to Recycled Fashion. Each was run by the business' original duo, with other artists, such as a designer known as "Smarmy," selling some of their merchandise alongside them on Alter. WTH was active until late 2005, when Autumn became pre-occupied with her obligations to her music career and new record label, Trisol Music Group GmbH. Alter opened around this time. WTH was based around selling fashion, fashion accessories, and bath and body care items. Such items included hand-made faerie wings, soap in the shape of various pastries, perfume, jewelry, and t-shirts and hoodies. All items were hand-made by the owners of the website. WTH: Publishing operated in part through the website Cafe Press, which sold Autumn's poety book, Your Sugar Sits Untouched. WTH was also a business partner with Traitor Records, selling package deals with Autumn's album, Enchant, ''in their Car Accessories Kit. Products ad.]] This is an incomplete product list of WillowTech House items. '''Fashion' *"Hot Tea" Jr. Baby Doll T & "Royal Tea" Jr. Raglan ($30) *"Not Tea" Tank ($29) *"Punkatorian" Candy Pink Spiked Lace Collar ($75) *"Punkatorian" Candy Pink Cuff ($40) *Garbage Angel: Frock No. 1 ($790) Emilie Autumn Wing Collection *"Tea Party" Faerie Wings ($290) *"Enchant" Faerie Wings: Moonshadow, Blush, and Moss colors ($390) Bonny Tyme Pyrate *Bonny Type Pyrate T-shirt *Indie Rock Royalty T-shirt Jewelry *"Sleeping Beauty" Ear Cuff ($60) *"Night Crawler" Ear Cuff ($45) Apotheca Collection: Jewelry *Frosted Lavender "Hourglass" Pendant ($90) *Lavender "Pomander" Drop Chocker ($75) *"Peace" Lavender Pomander Pendant ($75) Accessories *WTH "Cameo" Car Accessory Kit [bumper sticker, liscence plate frame, mirror ornament, and Enchant] ($108) *WTH "Cameo" Travel Kit notebook, mug ($98) *Customized Crystal "Iconoclast" Lunchbox ($150) *"Vanillia Creme" Potpurri Purse ($160) "Patissiere" Body Therapy *Birthday Cake Soap, 8.5 oz ($24.80) *Pink Cocoa Cookie Dough Soap, 3 oz ($7.80) "Orientalism" Body Therapy *Fortunista Fortune Cookie Soaps, 3 oz ($12.90) *Soybeans for the Skin Face Wash, 2. oz ($14.80) *Milkan My Body Lotion Bar, 2. oz ($8.80) *Megami Sushi Roll, 3.5 oz ($12.90) Mistress Products *Mistress Perfume ($47) *Mistress Pout Plumper, 5 oz ($16) *Mistress Body Lotion ($37) *Mistress Body Wash ($37) *Mistress Candle ($25) *Mistress Mistress Hoodie ($105) *Mistress Dog Apparel Faerie Poison and Scarbourough Faire Products *Moisture Creme ($6.99) *Foaming Bath Gel ($6.99) *Essential Oil Parfum ($13.00) *Essential Oil Parfum Atomizer ($15.99) Screencaps and Photos car kit.jpg|Car Kit lunchbox 3.jpg|Lunchbox WTH travel kit.jpg|Travel Kit garbag angel no. 1 1.jpg|Garbage Angel royal tea.jpg|Royal Tea Shirt hot tea.jpg|Hot Tea Shirt not tea.jpg|Not Tea Tank purse 1.jpg|Potpurri Purse cuff.jpg|Candy Pink Cuff collar.jpg|Candy Pink Collar sleeping beauty ear 1.jpg|Sleeping Beauty Ear cuff night crawler 1.jpg|Night Crawler ear cuff enchant wings blush.jpg|Enchant Wings: Blush enchant wings moonshadow.jpg|Enchant Wings: Moonshadow enchant wings moss.jpg|Enchant Wings: Moss tea party wings.jpg|Tea Party Wings faerie poison and sf banner.gif faerie poison banner.jpg scarborough faire banner.jpg fp and sf 1.png cookie dough 1.png|Cookie Dough lunchbox 1.png|Lunchbox megami sushi roll 1.png|Megami Sushi Roll birthdaycakesoapwillowtech.png|Birthday Cake Soap mikanmybody.png|Mikan My Body lotion bars cake 2.jpg|Cake Soap soybeans for the skin.jpg|Soy Beans for the Skin fortunista.jpg|Fortune Cookie Soap cookie dough 2.jpg|Cookie Dough Category:Webshops Category:Merchandise